


Follow the yellow petal road

by NoMoreBeer4U



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreBeer4U/pseuds/NoMoreBeer4U
Summary: The first Valentine's day for the boys comes with a surprise.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Follow the yellow petal road

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own them, I don't do money with this, blahblahblah...

Daniel was at a loss. Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe fate, but the question was that he had never been involved in a romantic relationship during Valentine’s day. Before Sha're, all his relationships had been short term, and always somewhere between March and December. During the year he stayed on Abydos, he had lost track of the Earth calendar because of the planet's different rotation, so he just missed the day. Besides, they didn’t have any similar tradition on Abydos, not to mention the impossibility of getting roses and chocolates on the desert planet. In conclusion, Daniel had never celebrated St. Valentine’s day.

But this year was different. It was Valentine’s day, and he was involved in a romantic relationship. He and Jack had confessed their mutual attraction three months ago, and things were developing nicely between them, but he didn’t have any idea of what to do on such a special date that was meaningful and discreet at the same time.

He wanted to show Jack how much he loved him, as it was customary that day, but it wasn’t as if they could go out to have dinner at a romantic restaurant. Besides, Jack hadn’t shown himself as the romantic type. It was unlikely that he’d accept a bunch of roses and a chocolate box with a smile. Daniel could imagine his reaction.

“For cryin’ out loud, Daniel! Have you lost your mind!? What are we? Teenagers? Had I known you were such a sappy, I would have never kissed you in the first place!”

So no, definitely not a good idea. Then what? Knocking on his door carrying a six-pack?

“Hi, Jack, I love you, I brought you beer.”

Daniel growled in frustration.

“Why am I doing such a big deal about that?” he muttered to himself. “Who am I kidding? Jack probably doesn’t even care that it’s Valentine’s day.”

Truth be told, Jack hadn’t proposed any special activity for today, either. As far as Daniel knew, his lover hadn’t even realized that it was February 14th. Far from showing special affection, the colonel had been complaining about a toothache the whole day and he had left the base at midday to see the dentist. He had dismissed Daniel with a simple “see you tomorrow", so it was unlikely that he was in the mood for a romantic evening. Yep, any movement would be a really, really bad idea.

Daniel made up his mind. He'd go to his apartment to curl up pathetically under the covers, longing for a lost opportunity of telling his lover how much he meant for him. Maybe he'd call Jack later to be sure his back tooth was ok. He shut down his computer with a sigh and left his office.

Daniel tried to push away his thoughts about a frustrating Valentine’s day during his way home, but they pursued him like a ghost. It was the first time in his entire life that had had the opportunity of enjoying this romantic tradition, and yet there he was, alone again. Actually, if he stopped to think about the whole thing, although Jack was clearly attracted to him and they had great sex together, the colonel hadn’t said the “L" word yet. Every time the archaeologist pronounced it, the older man's only reply was a silent kiss. If he had to be honest to himself, Daniel had to admit that it hurt. He started to think that maybe it was a one-sided relationship, that despite the attraction, Jack didn’t love him the same way. By the time he reached his front door, the archaeologist had a headache, and he was feeling utterly depressed.

He was fumbling into his pocket looking for the keys when he saw the note attached to the door. He frowned and turned around instinctively to check if someone was spying on him. He grabbed the note and unfolded it.

_Follow the yellow brick road._

He deepened the frown and opened the door cautiously. He switched on the lights and stopped in his tracks, mouth agape. There was a trail of yellow rose petals leading to the living room. He followed the trail slowly and gasped at the scene that greeted him. There was a table nicely arranged with candles and everything in the middle of the living room. And what was that smell? Was there something cooking in his oven? There was a vase with a beautiful red rose in the center of the table and leaning against it, another note. Daniel swallowed hard and unfolded it with trembling hands.

_Continue to Oz_

Daniel saw a new trail of “bricks”. This time, instead of petals, they were chocolates wrapped in bright yellow paper. The archaeologist followed the trail, his heart hammering hard. Was it possible that Jack…? No, that was wishful thinking. Jack wasn’t such a romantic. Maybe someone was teasing him. Maybe… maybe someone had been stalking him and had decided to play some sick game. The trail led to the bedroom. Maybe the moment he opened the door, a bucket of cold water would fall over him. Or worst, a bucket with blood like in “Carrie”. Ha, ha, hilarious whoever you are, you sick sonofabitch.

Daniel grabbed the doorknob, took a deep breath, opened the door abruptly, and took a cautious step backward. What he saw inside the bedroom made him gasp and brought moisture to his eyes.

Jack was lying on his bed, completely naked except for the red bow around his neck. His pose, one hand tucked under his head, his right leg bent upward, giving a clear view of his half erected penis, and his other hand running circles along his torso with a yellow rose seductively, was the sexiest thing Daniel had ever seen. The archaeologist stood watching the scene, open-mouthed, stunned.

“Dinner will be ready in half an hour, but I thought that you’d prefer the dessert first,” the colonel bobbed his eyebrows up and down alluringly.

A shuddering sob left Daniel’s lips and a first tear escaped the corner of his eye and rolled down his cheek. The moment he saw his lover’s distress, Jack lost his smile, threw away the rose and got up from the bed. He was in front of Daniel in a flash.

“Hey, baby, what’s wrong?” he asked in concern as he cupped his face and brushed the tear with his thumb.

“I thought… I though… I…” Daniel bit his lower lip to stop the quivering.

“You thought I don’t give a damn for Valentine’s day? That I didn’t want to celebrate it? That I didn’t care? He asked softly.

Daniel swallowed the lump of his throat and nodded. “I… you… you didn’t say anything, so I thought…”

“Sorry for lying to you about the dentist. I wanted to surprise you, to show you how special you are for me, how much I… I love you.”

“You… you do?” Daniel felt his heart expanding with deep emotion and fresh tears flowed from his bright sapphire eyes.

“Yes, Danny, with all my heart and soul. I'm so sorry I never said it before, you know me and feelings,” he chuckled as he shrugged. “Now I realize how much I hurt you not telling you before how much I care for you.”

“It’s ok, Jack, I understand,” Daniel sniffed.

“No, Danny, it’s not ok. You told me you loved me since day one. I've been a jerk. Will you forgive me?”

Daniel’s stared at his lover’s warm chocolate eyes and all he saw was honesty and love. His answer was throwing himself into Jack’s arms and start devouring his mouth passionately. The older man responded with equal intensity, and soon they were both panting hard, struggling to draw some air into their starving lungs.

“I love you, Daniel, I don’t have words to tell you how much.”

“Then show me,” the archaeologist replied. He pulled the end of the red bow and unwrapped his Valentine’s gift.

**The end**


End file.
